


they landed swiftly ( right among the chaos )

by rozyroe



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I am so sorry, Maybe - Freeform, warning for mentions of blood and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozyroe/pseuds/rozyroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RoTS!AU , the screaming was doing a fine job cancelling them out as they fought to catch their breaths , only to start running again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they landed swiftly ( right among the chaos )

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda wiped up in a moment and i hope the characters aren't as ooc as i think they are. also ahoska's trial isn't a thing that happened in this story.

“Ahsoka!”

Her master’s voice is urgent as he runs down the hall to meet her after his meeting with Palpatine. Looking at him she can’t help but feel nervous. She’s been noticing his recent irritation with life in generaland woke up that very morning with dread that she knew had to do with her Master.

Still she can sense his fear as his eyes seem wild stating out beyond the sickly look they have started to gain over the past few days. "Master?" She questions as he grips her hand tight in his and starts to drag her along in a run. "… I mess up Ahsoka." he starts rambling incoherently before growing louder to explain "Palpatine is a Sith...and i almost fell with him." she wants to stop , wants to question him but the sound of screaming and bullets rushes to them as they make it to another hallways.

Ahsoka holds back a scream.

There are Clones here in the temple, there _shooting_ with seemingly no remorse. The squad that is down the hall notices them and bark orders to the each other before charging at the pair. Anakin curses under his breath and turns the other way hoping to outrun them to get outside. To get away.

“Master!” Ahsoka cries out once more when she noticed just who is shooting at them. She knows the gold of their Uniform. It’s the 501st legion –her men, her master’s men, brothers in battle- shooting down Jedi and others alike and she doesn’t know why. “Ahsoka! Right now we don’t have to time for explanation. We need to get out! Now!” she wants to yell at him.

Why isn’t he fighting back? Trying to get his own men to stop this Attack – a wince comes to her lips with the word- surely they would listen to their admired General in this time of turmoil. Still they continue their run as others try the same only to fall around them.  She’s matched his pace by now but his grip on her hand does not lessen just as the Wildness in his eyes calm to blue steel that she only sees when there in the heat of a battle.

_This shouldn’t be a battle. This should be happening! What is happening why isthishappening **whywhywhy!**_

Her breath start to come out in short pants just as Anakin wrenched her into others hallway and then into a room. She takes a moment to just breathe before glaring at her Master who is just out of breath himself. “Master! What is going on!”

 she gives her his own glare and puts a finger to his lip to silence her thought the scream of terror seem to be doing a fine job canceling them out. “Ahsoka.” His voice seemed choked now that she was really paying attention sounding like when she returned from her time in a game of hide and seek that ending in your death.

He takes another breath and continues “we don’t have much time” he reiterates to her as he glances around eyes now calculating the situation and how to get out of it. “the last order palpi-no- Darth Sidous gave was the massacre of us Ahsoka, of the Jedi.” He tells her as he walked across the room to the window that gives way to the courtyard as well as the path to the docks.

She grips her fist tight and bits her lip as a way to hide her own fear and anguish at the situation. A sith had been right in there mists –had done something to her Master she can tell now- and they never knew till it was too late. “where is he?” she questions , where was the man who cause her own men to turn against her –not of their own will which hurts even worse one who should be brought to justice.

She wanted to know where a lot of people were she realized. What about Master Obi-wan or Master Yoda. Where was Master Plo?

“Gone.” Anakin replies simple before wrenching the window open. He gives a small smile to her just as he would on regular mission before doing something reckless that always gave her a certain thrill that always made her glad to be a Padawan to Master Anankin Skywalker properly as a way of comfort before motioning to the window. “Time to jump, snips”

_Snips_

Why does hearing that make her heart hurt so much? She just nods and both grip the window and flips out to land swiftly on the floor of the outside Courtyard in the East.

And right among the Chaos.

There are bodies and blood staining the white title ground and Jedi fending off clones just to fall short. Anankin ignites his own lightsaber but doesn’t attack anyone. “Come on!” he shouts among the screaming just as a squad notices there entrance and start to fire.

She can only blindly follow after him with her own saber in hand to counteract the blast. She winces when one hits a clone and bring him down. She just killed one of her own men, one that fought along her side throughout this war that seem to never end.

But among the fire and the deaths he feel that the war is over, and there not the ones who won.

“After them!” A voice calls out just as they near a dock with a ship that looked to be their ticket out. She sees the ship and would usually protest to running away –not that Anakin would run away either but he’s changed now- but no now that the hope is diminished among the temple and it people.

People she knows –knew- who she’ll never see again.

No

She has to stop this!

So she does, stops running to face the clones that are coming towards them as Anakin growls in protest to her action. Her Master seems to have lost hope but she will not.

The squad stops and one is more forward then the rest, the leader of a firing troupe.

She takes a breath and speak out with as much fierceness she can muster cause she knows being soft is not something she can do. “Guys! Stop this! I know you are better than this! You are not mindless solider’s to bend to ever order but your own people who I know would never turn there back on the people they protect- never turn there backs to us!” she motions to both her and Anakin, who is wary just a bit off too her side.

The men say nothing but to not attack. This is good. She still has a-

“Ahsoka!” her master cries before she is thrown to the side just as the clones are thrown back with the force of her Master and a bullet that came from behind then Rica shays off the ship.

She is on her butt eyes wide in true terror and betrayal. She knows there better than this! Yet they still shot at her…

She has no time to think on this much before she is picked up one more and thrown a little more gently into the ship whose hatch was waiting for them to come. More are coming now and her Master is not running to join her.

_No…_

“Master!”

“Ahsoka go!  Now!”

His hand moves upward and the hatch of the ship starts to close against her will. “go to Padme’s! And get off Coruscant! The Jedi Order has fallen and I will not let you fall with it!”  
  


She screams finally and heard the familiar sound of R2-D2 behind her. It was aplan then to get them off that was messed up because of her Mistake.

_‘I got my own Master killed.’_

She heard him cry out in pain before the hatch finishes closing and her nightmares already begin to form in the back of her mind.


End file.
